


The Flower Princess

by SlySalamander_woot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (barely), Catra and Perfuma are friends now, Developing Friendships, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Scorpia is mentioned - Freeform, Short One Shot, Worldbuilding, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySalamander_woot/pseuds/SlySalamander_woot
Summary: Catra is visits Plumaria by herself, but Scorpia isn't there yet.
Relationships: Catra & Perfuma (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	The Flower Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I do like the idea of Perfuma helping Catra with expressing her feelings, but for some reason her being Catra's therapist seems weird to me. This fic doesn't have that much to do with that, it's just the beginning of their friendship.

Catra wove her way through the bustling town. Townsfolk rushed past her, balancing giant baskets of flowers or hauling wheels of twine or, in one case, leading a goat with a flower crown to an unknown destination. Scorpia had told her there was going to be a festival in Plumeria, and while Catra didn’t exactly know what that meant, she definitely didn’t expect this. She arrived at the top of the hill with the ancient tree, as she had been directed, and spotted Perfuma.  
“Hey Perfuma, do you know whe-”  
“Oh good Catra, you’re here.” And before Catra could protest, the princess dumped a giant garland of flowers into her arms. “You’re good at climbing right? We haven’t been able to get this to the top of the tree.”  
“Uh-”  
“Excellent!” She dumped another, slightly thinner garland on top of Catra, who was already struggling with the first one. “This one goes around the trunk, and that one goes around the outside.”  
Catra didn’t see any option to refuse to help, so she began climbing with the garland draped unceremoniously over her shoulders. The lower half of the ancient magical tree had already been decorated and the colors alone were enough to blind an unsuspecting stranger, not to mention the giant glowing gem lodged in the tree’s trunk. Catra reached the bare part of the tree and spiraled the garland around it.  
“Like this?”  
“Yes that’s great! Maybe lower the third wrap so that it’s even.”  
“Wait, don’t you control plants? Why can’t you use that to do this?” Catra wished she thought of that before scaling the tree.  
“It’s a tradition that magic may not be used in the Spring Festival’s preparation, only during the ceremony itself.”  
“That’s convenient,” Catra mumbled to herself, and continued with her decorating.  
The task took about half an hour, longer than Catra expected. For most of that time, Perfuma was pulled off to be consulted about various other tasks, leaving Catra to her own devices in a very unfamiliar situation. When she got to the top of the tree she couldn’t help but stop for a minute. She saw past the rolling hills to where the Whispering Woods stretched into the distance. The forest almost glowed with life. Flocks of birds soared across the sky and Catra heard a faint rumble of wild boars over the chaos of festival preparations. Completing her task, Catra returned to the ground.  
“Thanks Catra!” Perfuma clapped in delight.  
“Sure, anytime,” she replied, slightly disgruntled. “So, uh, do you know where Scorpia is?”  
“Oh goodness, yes. Unfortunately, she’s had a bit of a delay returning from the Freight Zone, but she’ll be here for the festival tomorrow.”  
Catra tried to conceal her disappointment. She hadn’t seen Plumeria properly since the war and Scorpia was basically the only person she knew here. Catra managed to convince Adora that she’d be fine on her own (She-ra was needed a lot lately and couldn’t afford a detour) and didn’t want to report anything to the contrary. She was looking forward to spending some time with Scorpia, despite the guilt that still gnawed at her. “Oh.”   
Catra awkwardly watched Perfuma confer with a man about beverage accessibility, trying to think of what she would do until tomorrow. Perfuma turned to Catra, sensing her unease.  
“If you don’t mind, I could still use your help. And you’re company.” The girl smiled a kind and confident smile.  
“Oh, uh, sure.” Catra couldn’t help but feel warm inside. She wasn’t entirely accustomed to people she barely knew showing her kindness.  
“Besides, it would be good for me to get to know one of Scorpia’s best friends.” Any resentment Perfuma had when they were fighting Horde Prime together had dissipated in the past few weeks. Catra marveled at her ability to forgive.  
“That’s probably true,” Catra said with a hint of a smile, and followed Perfuma to the next job task.


End file.
